Brothers For Life
by Apples Who Dance With Oranges
Summary: "Tell Mom and Dad that I miss them" Bolin whispered lowly into Mako's ear, his voice filled with pain as he struggled to hold back the tears. His lower lip shaking upon mentioning their parents and his muscles tensing up upon admitting how lonely he truly was. "P-Please g-give them a kiss for m-me."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One. I was sitting around one day and I thought this would be a good plot for a short story. I feel bad writing this but I thin we all know that one day every brotherhood comes down to a moment like this. Where one brother has to face the truth that the other is gone. So, I decided to make a very touching moment between Mako and Bolin.**

The once baby blue sky that was filled with sun shine was quickly turned into a blanket of darkness as reality came crashing down upon the young Earthbender. The once, soft and brown dirt that he loved to feel under the souls of his feet was no a rough texture. The dirt was no longer his friend that he stood on as it was stained with red, but it wasn't his blood that stained it. It was the blood of someone he loved, someone he couldn't live without.

"Mako!"

Bolin raced across the open dirt field his eyes steamy as warm tears ran down his cheeks, his body shaking uncontrollably. Not far from where the fallen Firebender stood were six bandits, all of them motionless on the ground with burns across their body and the ground around them shattered.

"B-Bol-Bolin?" Make muttered lowly as he struggled to gain the air to speak, his lungs on fire as he struggled to speak even the simplest of words.

"You're going to be alright, bro! I'll send Pabu to get some help" Bolin explained as he nervously looked around for the young Fire Ferret only to find the small animal rolled up next to Mako, his tiny tongue running up the Firebender's face. Mako snickered lowly but stopped as pain surged through his throat. Bolin had so much fate in the tiny fire ferret, but Mako knew better. There was no saving him.

"No" Mako spat out lowly his hand shaking as he slowly ran through the dirt and up to Bolin's hand. The two brothers starring at each other both of them in pain. Bolin whimpered lowly as he realized that Mako wouldn't be making it through. "Pabu, is just as part of this family as you and I are. I want him to be here."

Bolin's heart almost stopped upon hearing this. Mako had always been easily annoyed by the fire ferret and had threatened to sell him on several occasions.

"P-Pl-Please don't do this. I need you!" Bolin cried out his grasp upon Mako's hand becoming tight and hopeless as tears contineud to roll down his face.

"You're a big boy now, Bro. I have fate that you'll do fine and plus it's about time the Fire Ferrets get a new Firebender, I heard the old one got his ass handed too by a few bandits" Mako joked lowly as his voice was still filled with pain and his eyes burnt with sorrow as he starred up at the Earthbender, who weakly cracked a smile. Using his sleeve to wipe his tears away Bolin shot his older brother a grin.

"Yeah, he was pretty bad" Bolin joked back as the two brothers shared one final laugh together their hearts filled with hope, but their minds filled with denial.

This was it.

The end of the dynamic duo.

Bolin whimpered lowly before he could muster up some words. "I love you, Mako."

"I love you more... Bolin" Mako answered back pausing within the sentence as a small drop of blood escaped his lips, running down his chin. Pabu slowly craned his neck out and with a weak lick he stopped the drop of blood. The small fire ferret releasing a low moan as he nuzzled his head against Mako's neck warmly.

"Tell Mom and Dad that I miss them" Bolin whispered lowly into Mako's ear, his voice filled with pain as he struggled to hold back the tears. His lower lip shaking upon mentioning their parents and his muscles tensing up upon admitting how lonely he truly was. "P-Please g-give them a kiss for m-me."

Make just starred weakly at his brother his eyes filling with water as a single tear rolled down his cheek. Pabu wasted no time to lick up the tear in a desperate attempt to comfort his owner's brother and Bolin gasped lowly in pain. Bolin hadn't seen Mako cry in years, since they were little to be exact.

It was a heart breaking sight.

"Do you want me to give a message too, Korra?" Bolin asked curiously as he realized his brother probably would want to give her a six paged good-bye letter.

"No" Mako whispered lowly as this shocked Bolin. "She knows I love her. Just tell her that I love her and I want her to move on with her life as the Avatar and a person. Please, keep an eye on her Bolin... You two were always great together."

Mako knew that these final moments meant the world to Bolin and he'd never want to ruin it by talking endlessly about a girl. He loved Korra, but he loved his brother more.

"Mako..."

"Yeah?"

Bolin looked up from the ground to face his brother. "What now?"

"What do you mean?" Mako asked as he cringed slightly as a sudden pain shot up his chest and into his heart. The end was near.

"What do I do with myself?" Bolin asked weakly as he had no clue on what to do after this.

"You live" Mako answered quickly trying to sit up so he could face his brother better, but the pain caused him to fall back. Bolin's warm hands now on his chest trying to stop the sudden bleeding and Pabu now licking Mako's neck weakly. "You live the best you can. You do whatever makes you happy whether it's pro-bending, or chasing fan-girls your whole life. I want you to never stop doing what you love."

Mako paused for a moment to take in the sun light that was struggling to find its way through the storm clouds.

"I want you to live for the both of us."

Mako flinched as a single rain drop hit him on the cheek.

"W-What if I don't live well enough for the both of us?" Bolin asked lowly his eyes darting from Mako's face to the blood stained ground where rain drops were now falling upon.

"It's your life Bo... Let no one tell you how to live it. If your life is good enough for in your own eyes, then screw what anybody else has to say about it!" Mako snarled as he couldn't help but become angry at the idea of Bolin not being happy with his life.

Pain.

Mako cringed as pain surged through every vain in his body. He didn't have long.

"Pabu... I want you to keep an eye on this guy. I don't want him doing anything stupid like usual, can I trust you?" Mako called out as the fire ferret quickly stood up on his back legs and gave Mako a little salute. Bolin wanted to laugh but the realization that his brother was addressing them both with his final wishes meant the end was near.

"Tell everyone that I love them and tell Toza that I'm grateful for all he has done for us" Mako told Bolin as he grunted lowly in pain.

"Will do, bro."

"And Bolin..."

"Yeah?" Bolin wasn't sure what else his brother could say after pouring his heart out not to long ago.

"I love you. You're the best brother I could ever ask for and I'm proud to say that you're a better person then I could ever wish to be. You are so giving and warm heart, I don't know how you honestly do it. You may be goofy sometimes, but that's what makes you; you. Mom and Dad would be proud" Mako explained as at the last part he could no longer hold it back and tears began running down his face.

"Mako" Bolin cried lowly.

"Brothers for life?" Mako asked in pain as he held his hand up.

Bolin grabbed it right away.

"Pabu?" Mako asked the fire ferret. The small snimal quickly ran up the Firebender's arm and gently placed both his front paws on their hands. Mako new how much family meant to Bolin and deep down inside he knew Pabu was like a brother to him. He wanted Bolin to feel as if he wasn't alone after he left. "I love you."

"Brothers for life" Bolin whispered lowly as he felt Mako's hand become limp and releasing it he felt the Firebender's hand drop to the ground. Rain down soaking them as it came down hard suddenly.

"I love you" Bolin whimpered loudly as tears rushed down his face as he sat in the rain, Pabu whimpering beside him as he nuzzled his nose under the Firebender's hand trying to wake him up. Bolin quickly buried his face within Mako's chest a mixture of tears and rain soaking the lifeless Firebender.

"Mako!"

**I'm thinking about making a second chapter about the funeral, possibly. Who thinks I should?**

**Hoped you enjoyed the story and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two. Here is the funeral chapter I promised everyone. There might be a bit more grammar errors then usual because I was in a rush to get this out, but enjoy it! Also, listen to some sad and dramatic music when reading this.**

The early morning sun slowly made its way over the mountain tops located at the outskirts of, Republic City. Warm sun rays shined down upon the city as it was the usual morning wake up call for many of the citizens who were in a deep slumber. Slowly, emerging from their homes to start their daily routines many of them had no knowledge of the horrible event that took place a few days ago. A event that left many people in tears.

"Now, Bolin what occurred after the bandits jumped you" Chief Lin Beifong asked as she sat at the opposite side of the metallic table her eyes never leaving her note book as she couldn't bare to stare the damaged boy. She never enjoyed this part of her job and although she went through it many times, this time it felt different. She was close with the two brothers but there was some sort of personal attachment she had with them and especially the younger brother. The two of them knew the pain of losing someone and in a way he reminded her of how she was when she lost... Her.

"Well Ma-Mak... My brother was able to take out the first two, but the remaining four just kept bombarding us with attacks. We held them off pretty firmly, but then I made..." Bolin started to explain as he stuttered upon speaking his brother's name, the simple thought of his brother bringing back a flood of emotions and tears. Yet, he held them back. "I made a mistake and it cost him his life."

That was it.

One mistake and his whole life came crashing down on him.

"After, that everything went red and the next thing I knew it they were all unconscious... And Mako was dying." Bolin choke up weakly as his hands began to shake.

"He died... For me."

* * *

The sounds of the sea water ocean smashing into the rocky shore of the island echoed loudly throughout the silent morning air on, Air Temple Island. The early morning sun slowly emerged into the air as far in the distance a collection of storm clouds were making their way towards the city. The grassy cliff side of the Southern section of the island had been untouched by the ocean waves, or any sort of rain; but yet it was stained with water. No ordinary water, but the tears of a dying soul.

Korra sobbed loudly upon the cliff side her vision blurred by tears and her hands gripping her knees tightly. Her heart rate rapidly increasing as she struggled to take in air. It had been a few days and the pain never got easier. Every minute of the day she was reminded of what she once had and what she longer had. She saw his face and heard his name everywhere. Yet, the sting of his kiss never left her lips. The way his fire would burn within her still burnt fiercely, but only as a memory.

"Mako."

Korra spent days traveling through the spirit world in hope to find a way to bring back her former lover and she spent time after time trying to find out ways to former Avatars on how to get him back. She refused to believe there was now way, until she met the last Avatar who was a Waterbender. Like her he had lose his one true love and since that day he had tried to get her back, Korra expected him to pass on some knowledge on how to revive the dead; but he didn't. All he shared with her were a few words before disappearing.

Korra spent days traveling through the spirit world in hope to find a way to bring back her former lover and she spent time after time trying to find out ways to former Avatars on how to get him back. She refused to believe there was now way, until she met the last Avatar who was a Waterbender. Like her he had lose his one true love and since that day he had tried to get her back, Korra expected him to pass on some knowledge on how to revive the dead; but he didn't. All he told her was that she should hold onto the memories and live strong for him.

Korra disliked how no one could offer her any type of advice on how to get him back and she hated even more how she was being lectured. He might of failed at saving his loved one, but she refused to give up.

Closing her eyes tightly Korra took in a deep breathe and relaxed her muscles. On last time was all she needed. She had to contact the spirit world. Suddenly, a burst of pain hit her and she fell back.

Korra couldn't believe it. She couldn't contact the spirit world, she was to emotionally confused.

Her last final hope of saving Mako was gone. Korra had been trying since night fall to bring him back, but it was obvious she was out of energy. There was no saving Mako.

Korra disliked how no one could offer her any type of advice on how to get him back and she hated even more how she was being lectured. He might of failed at saving his loved one, but she refused to give up.

"Korra..." A voice calls out lowly from behind Korra, snapping her out of her trance that she had been sucked into. Slowly, craning her head around to comes face to face with Tenzin. The Airbending Master wearing traditional Airbending ceremonial clothes that were only meant to be worn when in the presences of one being passed on into another life. Otherwise known as a funeral in which Air nomads believed to be the final step for the dead to move on. "It's time to go."

"Okay." She spoke but she wasn't ready for this.

* * *

The park was silent as only the low whispers and the silent sobbing of passing by mourners could be head. With the help of Tenzin they were able to buy out a private section of the park and make it the burial sight for the dead Firebender. The spot was nice and peaceful, as if it wasn't stuck within the busy city life but instead thousands of miles in the country side. More people arrived then expected and hundreds lined up to witness the final burial of the former pro-bending player. The wake had been private, but there was no stopping the flood of people that arrived to the funeral.

"Damn, kid was always reckless no matter how much he denied it" A low mutter escapes Toza's lips as he stands underneath a lone tree located at the outskirts of the funeral. His steel blue eyes weakly starring at the large cement made memorial for the Firebender in the distance, his hands shaking weakly within his jacket pocket. The cold air nipping at his wrinkly exposed skin.

Toza was surprised when he heard the news but he refused he cry. Toza hadn't allowed his emotions to get the best of him and he refused to let them get him now. Not here in public. He was better then that! Toza knew he could hold back his emotions and still keep his manhood, but if he was so strong like he thought he was then why couldn't he get close to the funeral sight.

Instead, he stood at the outskirts of the funeral like a stranger who didn't belong.

The boy was like a son to him and he couldn't even go to the wake, because he couldn't stand to look at the lifeless body that now occupied that wooden casket.

"I'm so weak" Toza spat weakly as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small metallic canteen the stench of whiskey escaping it as he removed the lid. Just as he prepared to bring the canteen to his lips he felt something slip from his jacket. His lip's desire to be bathed within the strong alcohol had to wait as curiosity got the best of him. His eyes weakly starred down at the ground where the picture that had fallen.

The picture was of Toza only a few years ago and beside him two young boy. The two were no other then, Mako and Bolin. Standing happily to the side was a women around his age. She was a large women who had a big heart also, her smile was wide as she held the young Earthbender tightly. His wife was loving women who cared for the boys and just a few years ago a sickness had taken ehr away. The boys were devastated, but life went on as it always did. Toza never realized until know that those two boys were the last remaining family he had. He hated to admit it sometimes but they were the sons he never had.

Now, his son needed him.

Flipping the canteen over Toza watched the liquid fall onto the ground and slowly he picked up his fallen picture. Slowly, several tears escaped his crusty eye lids and he whimpered lowly as his lips touched the picture twice. Slowly, rain drops began to descend from the cloud sky above.

"You guy always told me to give that crap up. I guess it's about time I did... I owe you that, Mako."

* * *

Asami was silent as she sat in the driver's seat of her satomolbile, her eyes plastered to windshield as rain drops pelted it heavily. The rain was picking up and slowly more people were beginning to leave. Yet, a large crowd was still gathered around the burial sight their eyes never leaving the casket. This was were everyone would teary eye stare down at the wooden box that held their beloved Mako within its grasp.

Tears streamed from her eyes rapidly.

Her breathing got heavy and her heart became weak.

The rain got heavier and heavier as the sound of them smashing into the windshield was almost undetected to her ears, as all she could hear was Mako's voice. All she could hear was how he'd quickly change his tone of voice when talking to her no matter what. Even when he'd have a bad day at practice, or in a match he'd never speak to her angrily; or aggressively.

Asami could almost feel how warm his breath would feel on her neck as he'd gently pull her in for a kiss. The way he cradled her within his arms and the way he cared so much for her.

She missed it and know she knew she'd never be able to feel his warm touch.

"I loved you" Asami cried lowly the palms of her hands pressed against her heart as she struggled to take in oxygen.

Asami wanted so badly to say love and not loved, but she knew how troubled their love had been. Asami liked her Korra a lot and that was why she couldn't betray her by saying love, she knew she couldn't continue to hold on those feelings. Korra might of not been there to hear her say love, but deep down Asami couldn't honestly say it.

Her makeup ran down her cheeks as her eye liner couldn't hold against the warm tears that endlessly escaped her eyes. Slowly, pulling out a handkerchief she slowly whipped away the running makeup; but it wasn't until she saw what was written on the handkerchief that made her cry again. Her makeup running once again.

On the handkerchief was Mako's name and address.

The handkerchief had been given to her after the accident the two shared and in order for her to be able to recontact him he had given her it. It wasn't much but the simple memory that came with the clothe was enough to break down even the strongest soul like Asami.

"I loved you."

* * *

Bolin slowly approached the casket as rain soaked his clothes and the eyes on everyone were plastered on him. Tightly grasped within his shaking hands was a red rose, small drops of rain slowly dripping down the bright red peddles that Bolin admired so much for its beauty. Bolin was so entranced by the casket that held his lonely brother he hadn't even noticed the sharp thorns that dug deep into his rough palms. Blood slowly gripping down the stem and onto the puddles that he stood in.

His legs no longer moving forward.

His eyes filled with tears.

His heart weak and his hope dying.

Bolin suddenly felt his legs give out and dropped down to his knees. The cold water of the puddles soaking his shaking legs as he could no longer continue moving. Everyone gasped lowly, but Bolin didn't hear him. His tears joining the rain water below him and his bloody hands gripping the rose even hard, the thorns ripping at his skin. The pain was more comforting then anything, it reminded him that he was still alive.

"Bolin..." A voice called out to him lowly as the young Earthbender recognized it to be no other then Mako's voice.

Looking up to in front of him standing in the rain was the young Firebender. A smile plastered on his face and a hand extended out, a warm sensation filling Bolin's heart at this sight. The rain drops fell upon Mako heavily but just simply turned into steam upon contact. Bolin slowly began a lonely crawl forward towards Mako, in hope to have one final good-bye with his brother.

But as fast as the vision came, it was gone.

"N-No..." Bolin gasped lowly as his fist came down upon the ground forcefully, the thorns once again reminding him how alive he truly was.

"Bolin it's time you got up" A voice whispered lowly as Bolin looked up to see no other then Korra standing above him. Her rain soaked skin gleaming in the small crack of sun light that hit her and her blue eyes weakly starring down at him. Her stare wasn't weak because she was embarrassed by how he broke down, but it was weak because she was scared. She was scared of life with Mako and she was scared at how Bolin would be after all of this. "Please, for all of us."

"Korra... He's gone" Bolin cried lowly as he staggered to his feet and buried his chest into her shoulder as she did the same. Her whimpers echoing through each other's ears as they held each other tightly.

"Bolin, Korra" Asami's voice called out as she joined the two a rose in his hand also and a handkerchief in the other. She gave them both a weak glare and then motioned her head towards the casket. It was time they gave Mako their final good-byes.

The three slowly approached the casket everyone giving them the respect they needed in this time of pain and very few able to hold back their tears themselves.

The walk towards the casket felt forever, but Bolin kept himself together. His eyes scanning the crowd that had gathered curiously.

Tenzin, Pema, and their children watched sadly as the Airbending Master gave the young Earthbender a weak nod before wrapping his arms around hi crying wife. Pema was heartbroken upon hearing the news and although she didn't personally know Mako, she couldn't help but tear up at the thought of a young soul passing on. The young Airbending children all stood there silently their minds unable to wrap around the death of someone so close.

Bolin gasped lowly at who stood to the Airbending families' left. Lightening Bolt Zolt gave the young Earthbender a weak grin as he had his hands in his pocket, his eyes red, and his soul weakened. The criminal lord might of not been the most trusting, or good man; but he had helped the brothers multiple times when they were young. Zolt was the one who taught Mako who to produce lightening so he could work at the power plant.

Shady Shin was beside Zolt. The Waterbender had his hands in his pocket also, but unlike Zolt he didn't hide the tears. Tears streamed down her cheeks as Shin slowly craned his neck towards Bolin. The harden criminal and expert Waterbender had always been on bad terms with the brothers. They had been good friends at kids, but their paths took different turns. Shady got into criminal business and would always try to offer the brothers a spot at the top, but Mako always declined. Their last contact was a fight in which Mako tried to attack the Waterbender for trying to offer Bolin in the gang. After, that the two never talked and it had been eating away at Shady.

"You guys were like my brothers" Shady whispered lowly. Shady had given up on the criminal work after he got his bending back and now he was just trying to stay on his feet.

Bolin saw many faces some he knew and others he didn't, but one stuck out. In the distance was a man standing alone, his eyes glaring at the three. Bolin gave the man a second glance, his eyes examining the man's long mustache. The mysterious man gave Bolin a weak smile before disappearing. The man looked familiar.

Suddenly, they reached the casket. Korra and Asami placed their roses on the casket; but Bolin couldn't move.

He wanted, but he couldn't

Suddenly, a warm touch surged through his body as Bolin looked to his right to see no other then Toza. Teary eyed the man slowly placed his rose on the casket.

"You're not alone" Toza assured the young Earthbender who nodded and extending his arm out weakly he dropped the rose onto the casket.

Dropping to his knees Bolin gently placed his hands on it and gently pressed his lips onto the casket once more.

"Brothers for life."

**I tried my best to get some sort of emotional chapter, but I'm not to sure it was that great. I hope you guys enjoyed it and review!**


End file.
